


The Voice Inside My Head

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Kuron is a thirsty bitch, M/M, Possession, So is Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When Shiro was brought back, he didn't come back alone...





	The Voice Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no real excuse for this, save that I saw a tweet and then had an idea crop from said tweet... and thus, this now exists... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this fic for me!

**The Voice Inside My Head**

 

There was no way to describe the feeling of having your consciousness move from a sentient lion and into a new body. Well, new to you. While Shiro looked the same, his head was a whole other mess. In his head was the tangled thoughts and voice of Kuron, the clone who pretended to be him. Something he didn’t tell the others was that when his consciousness was moved into the body that Kuron was not completely dead and gone. A small portion of the clone remained. 

“Captain have you gotten those reports in from the Blades?” Coran called out across the bridge.

Shiro shook his head, pulling himself out of his own head, “Oh, no, not yet. I was about to look into that. Give me a few moments.”

The door opened up to the bridge, pulling Shiro’s attention away from his monitor.

**_Oh hell yes…_ **

Shiro coughed to clear his throat, praying that his face wasn’t a brilliant red as he watched Keith walk onto the bridge. Kuron’s voice got louder, not that Shiro didn’t agree. Keith was damn good looking, and the uniform he wore for the Blades left nothing to the imagination.

**_Don’t kid yourself Shirogane, you want a piece of that ass. Cause I know I do…_ **

Shiro could feel his slacks getting tighter as Keith walked over to greet Coran, showing off his rather fine, sculpted ass.

“Coran was saying that you needed something from me,” Keith pulled Shiro out of his head once again. “Shiro?”

Shiro felt the heat rush to his cheeks, “Oh, uh yes.”

**_Shiro wants you to sit on his face,_ ** Kuron teased.

“Shiro?” Keith reached out to touch Shiro’s forehead, “Are you alright? You are looking rather flush.”

**_Nothing that a good dicking wouldn’t help._ **

“You know the Captain, Keith,” Coran chuckled, “all work and no play.”

Keith snorted, “Did Lance show you some old Earth films again?”

“Perhaps,” Coran twirled his moustache, “am I sounding more Earthian?”

“Absolutely…” Keith grinned, “not.”

Shiro chuckled as well, “I’m fine really. Thanks for asking. I was just looking for the reports from the Blades. I wasn’t sure if Kolivan had sent those in to you yet or not.”

“Oh!” Keith brightened, “Yes, I have those right here. Mom actually passed them on to me when she learned that I was coming here to see you.”

“Krolia is doing well then?”

Keith chuckled, “She is keeping busy as always. Between the Blades and trying to assist the coalition, there are a lot of missions.”

_**Can we give him a mission to ride our cock? Ask him, Shiro. Ask him!** _

Shiro winced as Kuron went on in his head.

“Shiro, maybe you really should go lay down for a bit. I’m sure that they can handle things here while you rest.”

“Yeah, Shiro,” Coran piped up, “go rest. It will be a few dobashes at least before we are in the right system.”

“I, uhh, maybe you’re right.” Shiro sighed.

“Of course I am,” Keith smirked, tugging on Shiro’s arm, “now come let's get you tucked in.”

**_Oh, I like where this is going_.**

Shiro stiffened, “I can make it to my own room, y- y- you don’t have to take me.”

“Tch!” Keith clicked his tongue, “If I don’t take you, you will no doubt get distracted by someone or something.”

**_He is right you know._ ** Kuron chuckled,  **_Besides, big boy, this way we get some more time with Keith. Slap his ass just once for me._ **

“No!” Shiro burst out, gaining a strange look from Keith.

“No?”

Kuron cackled in Shiro’s head.

“Sorry, you know you’re right.” 

The pair walked out into the corridor, Keith’s hand having not left Shiro’s arm. Shiro could feel his skin burning where the younger man touched. It didn’t help the sounds coming from Kuron, images that filled his mind of bending Keith over in one of the dark corners of the Atlas, fucking him until he couldn’t walk.

**_Oh, I like that idea. Just once, cup that ass. You know you want to. No one works that hard to look that good to NOT have their ass cupped._ **

Shiro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, missing most of what Keith was talking about as they made their way to his rooms. 

“Sorry,” Keith sighed, “I know you are tired and here I am going on about the Blades. We can talk later after you’ve rested.”

“Aren’t you headed back out soon though?”

Keith shrugged, “I have some time before I have anywhere to go, so don’t worry about it. Besides, I never leave without saying something to you first.”

They hesitated outside of Shiro’s door. 

**_Cup it!_ **

“Thanks for walking me,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “I promise I will go to sleep.”

“Good, and my pleasure.”

Keith smiled before turning around and walking away towards his own quarters. 

**_Fuck this._ **

Shiro watched in horror as his mechanical arm floated away and not only slapped but cupped Keith’s ass.

Keith turned around, his face a brilliant colour, “Shiro?”

Shiro’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. What the hell would he say to his best friend?  _ Uhh sorry I have a crazy clone who acted out on shit I have been fantasizing about for years but have been too cowardly to do anything about? _

Keith made his way back to Shiro, who was gaping and unable to say anything to his friend. “Is there something on your mind Shiro?”

“I- uhh- shit,” Shiro felt like his brian was melting.

Keith smirked, pressing himself closer against Shiro, “I’m not complaining, just so you know.”

Shiro let out a whimper, “Oh?”

**_Fuck yes._ **

Keith leaned past Shiro, pressing his hand against the lock and the door opened behind them. “Let’s go inside and we can talk more.”

 

* * *

Shiro found himself on his back, laying on his bed with Keith straddling him, the pair grinding against each other. He moaned as they kissed, Keith’s tongue swirling inside his mouth. 

**_Oh fuck, Shiro, this is even better than I imagined._ **

“I’ve always dreamed about this,” Keith panted as he nipped at Shiro’s lower lip.

“Oh?”

“Oh yes,” Keith moaned, grinding down against Shiro, “for years I have been wanting to have you like this, but it was never the right time. Hell I’m not sure that now is the right time, but I’m tired of waiting.”

**_Finger him._ **

Shiro gave up arguing with the voice, his hand cupping Keith’s ass. Massaging the fleshy globes, he used his mechanical arm to unzip the back of Keith’s bodysuit. Keith grinned, helping Shiro as he removed the tight clothing and settled against the older man. Beside Shiro was a small bottle of lube which Shiro added to one of his fingers.

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s finger press against his entrance, “Oh yes, more.”

Shiro thrusted into Keith while using his mechanical hand to wrap around both of their cocks, stroking them together. 

**_Oh god yes,_ ** Kuron moaned,  **_open him up wide, Shiro._ **

Shiro added in a second finger, scissoring Keith open, enjoying each whimper and moan which escaped his lips.

“S’good,” Keith leaned forward, pressing his lips to Shiro’s, “I want you inside of me.”

“Oh yes,” Shiro grinned.

Shiro slipped his fingers from inside Keith and let go of their cocks with his false arm. Keith let out a whine, feeling empty as Shiro’s fingers left him. Keith leaned back, rising up as Shiro lined himself up to his hole. Slowly Keith lowered himself, hissing at the sting of the stretch. Keith balanced himself, one hand on Shiro’s thigh while the other braced on his abdomen. Keith took his time, steadily moving until Shiro had bottomed out, filling him completely. 

Inside Shiro’s head Kuron was vibrating from pleasure and excitement. 

“Are you alright, Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice strained.

“Oh yes,” Shiro sighed, his hands wrapped around Keith’s waist, “I have never felt better. You feel so good, baby.”

Keith moaned as he began to move, his hips rolling as he rose up and let his weight take him down. 

_**Yes. Yes. YES!** _

“Yes,” Shiro moaned alongside Kuron, thrusting up into Keith. “That’s right milk every drop out of me.”

Keith let out a low growl as he moved faster, his body taking on a sheen of sweat. His cock was hard and dripping precum along Shiro’s abdomen with each thrust. 

“So close,” Shiro could feel his orgasm build.

Shiro rolled them over, Keith letting out a huff of air as he was pushed onto his back. Shiro readjusted their angle, pushing Keith’s legs up until he was practically folded in half. His hips began to move once more, thrusting into Keith at a punishing pace.

Keith’s back arched, “Yes, harder. Deeper.”

Shiro shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. Not too long after, Keith cried out, cum coating his chest and abdomen.

Shiro collapsed beside Keith, breathing heavily as they nuzzled against each other. 

“That was wonderful,” Keith sighed, “I wish it hadn’t taken us so long.”

“I have a confession to make,” Shiro said, taking a deep breath.

“Aren’t we a bit past confessions, Takashi?”

Shiro groaned hearing his first name on Keith’s lips and kissed the younger man. “In that way, yes. But there is something more.”

“Is everything okay?” Keith looked up to Shiro, worry painted on his face. 

“Yes and no,” Shiro smiled wanly, “remember how you, well Allura, and my consciousness?”

“How you became a silver fox?” Keith smiled, “How can I forget? Is there something wrong? Wait.” Keith sat up concern painting his face, “Is that muscle thing back?”

“No no no,” Shiro shook his head, “No I am alright in that way, Keith. It’s just when i came back, I wasn’t alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I kind of have Kuron here,” Shiro tapped his temple, “in my head.”

“Oh,” Keith’s eyes widened, “Oh! So was that like a threesome then? Kinky for our first time, Takashi.”

Shiro flushed as Kuron’s voice cackled in the back of his mind. “Uhh, sort of. I guess. I mean I am still me. I have control, most of the time, so you were with me. He was more like, uhh, a voyeur.”

Keith laughed, “That is a lot hotter than I was expecting. I mean you are still you right?”

“Well yes.”

“Then what is the problem?” Keith asked, kissing and nipping at Shiro’s neck, “I love all of you, Shiro. Takashi, I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right,” Keith smirked.

**_I really like him,_ Kuron moaned, _let’s keep him._**

“You are so right, Kuron.” Shiro sighed pulling Keith closer. “We’re definitely going to keep him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
